Hattori Heiji's first case
by Caroliina
Summary: The first murder case of Heiji! He was in Tokyo railway station at the age of fourteen, and he also sounded like that...


I wrote this a while ago... I made couple of fine maps, but I couldn't make them work in here. Sorry.**  
**And I used some other text-writing-thing in my computer than before, and so there can be some stupid errors. (Because it's idiot. And also because I can't use it.)**  
**

**I don't owe Heiji or Kazuha. **But everything else is mine...

**HATTORI HEIJI'S FIRST CASE - well whatever**

* * *

Hattori Heiji, 14, was looking tiredly through the train window. He liked trains more than airplanes. He didn't know why, but maybe it wasn't fun to wait in the airport, even if flying was a lot faster way to move from a place to another than trains. And, it was cheaper to go by train.

Heiji yawned. Trains were quite well heated in the winter. It was snowing outside the window and Heiji's breath became steam to the window near his face. It seemed to be getting colder. Heiji was the only passenger in that carriage. It was, after all, Sunday afternoon. The train wasn't moving yet, but it would leave in any minute. Heiji was bored, because outside the window there was nothing else to look at than another train.

_Brilliant_, Heiji thought and yawned so hard that he felt pain in his jaw. _History exam tomorrow..._

Heiji didn't like their history teacher. He was a handsome young man, who knew a lot of stuff about everything. Heiji didn't like the way Kazuha looked at him,  
and he didn't like the way the teacher looked at Kazuha. Kazuha was a bit taller than Heiji, and that's why Heiji didn't wonder why she rather looked at the teacher than Heiji. _Wish there was a real murder case_, Heiji thought when the train started moving. _I would solve it like Ellery Queen! And Kazuha would forget the damn history teachers...yea._

Like straight in order, the silence got cut by a loud voice. Heiji had heard it hundreds of times in TV. A revolver shot. He was up in the hundredth part of second and opened the carriage door. First he saw only the empty corridor, but then some other passengers looked into the corridor also. Heiji rushed to the next carriage door, which was the only one which wasn't opened yet. He opened the door as fast as he could.

He had been right; it had been a revolver shot. But the sight behind the door was still a bit odd.

Right in front of him there was a very dead man's body lying on the floor. But the body wasn't alone in the carriage. By the window there was a middle-aged woman,  
who was holding a revolver and staring forward with wide eyes. When Heiji took a step backwards (the woman could have shot him), she dropped the gun on the floor but couldn't do anything or move anywhere. Shocked, she sat on one seat. She had gone very pale.

Heiji sighed. Then he turned back to the corridor. "OH C'MON! CALL THE POLICE! ANYONE!" Heiji hadn't known he could shout that loudly and that hoarse way. His voice was cracking terribly. He went on more peacefully. "Oh, and stop the train."

"I've called the police, but the train is leaving the station", an old man behind Heiji said.

"No worrys, I know how to stop this thing", Heiji said and pulled the emergency brake down. Luckily, the train wasn't moving very fast yet, because the stop was sudden and Heiji lost his balance.

A conductor rushed into the corridor. Heiji had been wondering where he was.

"What has happened? Who pulled the brake?"

Heiji took the situation under control. "There's a dead man behind this door", he knocked the carriage door. "The police is coming."

* * *

The police came in fifteen minutes. First they wanted to know what had happened. Heiji was exited and explained the whole thing with quite shrill voice. (Don't laugh, it wasn't his fault his voice was shrill.) Later he thought that he must've sounded ridiculous. "The train had just started moving, when I heard the shot. It came from the next carriage. I rushed to the corridor and opened the door. Then I saw the body and that woman, who is still sitting there. She was still holding the gun, but she dropped it on the floor."

"What's your name, boy?" the officer asked frustratedly.

Heiji smiled like Ellery Queen would smile in this situation. "Hattori Heiji..."

The officer nodded shortly and mumbled something about Kansai and coming back to Heiji later. Heiji followed him.

They found the dead man and a woman with the revolver behind the door, just like Heiji had told them. The woman was shocked and it was difficult to interview her. Heiji was the main witness and the officers gave him the permission to hear the confersations.

"Your name is Suwa Yumiko", some other officer read from the card. "And the victim is your husband, Suwa Ichiro."

The woman was still a bit pale, but she nodded. The officer continued.

"Why did you shot him?"

The woman rose her look and looked directly to the officer, who was leading the interview. "I... I... n-never meant to."

Heiji rose his eyebrows and setted them again. This was an old song from mystery novels and TV; the suspect talks about an accident even if he (or usually she) has put some syanide "accidently" into the vine or whatever the poisoned thing was. They seldom tried that when they had shot someone. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I", the woman tried to find the right words. "I just wanted to scare him... I didn't want to kill him... I really didn't want to."

That was all they got from the woman. Heiji's look was strange and there was a dark wriggle in between his eyebrows.

* * *

The crime scene was a bit boring thing. In couple of hours they only had found one bullet from the door and a lot of powder, because revolver spits it like crazy. Heiji walked into the carriage and looked fast around. The cartridge had flown to the corner and someone of the polices had drawn a cycle around it with a black chalk. They had taken the gun from the floor, but there was also a black cycle at the place the gun had been. Mr.Suwa's body was also taken care of, and there was some more black chalk marking the place he had been lying. Heiji snorted and walked off the carriage.

Heiji leaned against the wall and started thinking. He didn't get far, when his thoughts got interrupted by someone, who almost pushed him to fall on the floor.

"What the hell has happened?!" A tall young man asked from some police officer. He had run.

The officer started to lead him out. "We don't need journalists here right now..."

The man didn't give up. He was just about to answer something, when the door of another carriage opened and the victim's wife (and the main suspect) stepped out with a police officer. The woman saw the young man and said something to the officer, who nodded.

"That's her son, you can let him in", the officer said. Heiji watched when the tall young man walked to his mother (or whoever she was).

"Now what's going on here?" the young man asked a bit more peacefully.

"Your father is dead", the officer, who had been with the woman, said. The young man became a bit pale.

"W-what? Who killed him?"

Heiji rose his eyebrow. Suwa Yumiko spoke with a quiet voice. "I... I'm afraid I did."

Strangely, the young man didn't lose his self-control. "No... You're kidding. Say you're kidding. Say it."

"Is that what we look like?" Heiji said with half-closed eyes. No one heard.

"I didn't hear your name", the officer said to the young man.

"Oh... Suwa Takashi", the young man said embarrassed and blushed slightly. When the officer had taken mrs. Suwa away, Takashi spoke up again. "Uh... Are you sure she did it?"

The officer, who had thought Suwa Takashi was a journalist, nodded. "That's what she said to us. And we have no reason to think why she would lie. Besides many evidences are pointing on her."

"Right."

There was a short silence. Then the officer broke it. "Can I ask you some questions about your parents?"

Suwa Takashi nodded. "Well why not..."

They went into the carriage. Heiji followed them.

"What're you still doing here?" the officer asked Heiji. "I thought they already let you leave."

Heiji put his hands into his pockets. "I won't disturb ya."

The officer rolled his eyes and sat on the seat, facing Suwa Takashi. "How often do you see your parents?"

"Sometimes... Now and then."

"Have you any idea why would your mother kill your father?"

There was a wriggle in Takashi's forehead. "Well... They fought a lot, but I never thought it was this serious."

"Do you have a job?"

"I'm studying nuclear physics"

"I see. What about... How did you know about this case?"

There was a slight blush in Takashi's cheeks. "How did I know... Excuse me"

Heiji snorted. "No one told you there was a murder case. Still you ran straight to us. How did you know? Who told ya?"

Takashi met Heiji's gaze. Heiji's eyebrows rose a slightest bit. Heiji saw the young man was nervous.

"I just came from downtown. The train is still there. Then I saw the polices and went inside."

Heiji knew that was a lie, but seemed like the officer swallowed it. _He's the murderer_, Heiji thought. _I just know it! But I have no evidences and I have no idea how did he do it..._

* * *

Heiji leaned once again against the wall. He tried to think. But once again, his thoughts got interrupted. This time it was his cell phone. Heiji answered the call with half-closed eyes. "What now Kazuha?"

He was quiet for a second or two and listened. He rolled his eyes and said with the shrill voice: "I don't know and I don't care. Look, I'm trying to solve a murder case and... Yea. I was supposed to be at home till this afternoon, but I'm afraid I'll be late."

Then he hung up. He had noticed that if he gave a chance to Kazuha to talk, she'll talk. She really will talk, and not stop. Heiji had some experience about it.

Heiji put the cell phone back into his pocket. Then he froze. _Hang on_, he thought. _He said..._

He rushed into the crime scene carriage. He wondered why weren't there any officers watching over the crime scene. He run by the window and checked it. _Oh yeah. The window is open._

Five minutes later the coroner came. His report was, what everyone had thought.

"The cause of death was a .38 bullet through the heart, which caused the death immediately. The shot was shot from short distance."

Heiji grinned and looked straight to Takashi Suwa. _Heheh. Got'cha._

"Well, if that was all, you maybe can arrest the real murderer."

Everyone turned their face to look at Heiji. Heiji enjoyed the situation and grinned. "Suwa Takashi, you're the murderer."

The corridor was silent. Heiji was leaning against the wall. Takashi walked to him and stopped right in front of him. He was at least thirty centimeters taller than Heiji.

"That's a regular charge", Takashi said to Heiji. Heiji only grinned.

"If I didn't know you're a murderer", Heiji said with hoarse voice. "then why would I say so?"

Takashi rose his eyebrows and chuckled. "I thought my mother killed my father."

"That's exactly what you wanted us to think", Heiji said. "You said you came from downtown. There's no trains going downtown Sundays, or coming from there. You lied."

Takashi was silent. Heiji went on. "You had bought your mother and your father the train tickets. That's how you made sure that the carriage they would take was on the railway side of the train. Only then the windows of the carriage could be facing the other train, which was waiting on the next railway. You knew your parents fought a lot. Your mother wears no ring anymore. You had given your mother the revolver, and you told her to protect herself if something happened. Well, you knew they would start fighting. Your mother took the gun and shot. But you", Heiji said, enjoying the situation all the time, and feeling like a real detective. "You were waiting for them in the train, which was on the railway number one. You had told your mother to open the window, and she had done so; she seemed to trust you completely.

When this train started moving, the windows were both opened. So it was quite easy to the murderer to shoot from the other train's window and kill the victim. After doing that, he would just get out of the train and get lost. He was using the silencer, and so everyone would've heard only one shot, which came from mrs.Suwa's revolver."

"Interesting", Takashi said. "But what about the revolver shot? You just said my mother shot. Why is there only one bullet in the body."  
Heiji grinned and looked at the police officers, who had been listening to him. "You're police officers, you know what are blanks. They are used in military training or movie filming, or in starter's pistols when starting a race. It's a cartridge, which doesn't include bullet or shot."

"But", Takashi started and rose his other hand to calm the situation down. "But there were a lot of people who could've done that. You can't prove anything."

Heiji grinned. "Why would I talk like this if I haven't got any evidence?"

Takashi chuckled. "Go ahead."

"You already lied to us when you said you've come from downtown. Therefore, you couldn't know about the murder."

"No!" Takashi said loudly. "I heard the shot and came here!"

"You couldn't hear the shot", Heiji said as loudly as Takashi, which was brave because of their lenght difference. "Unless you were in that other train or somewhere near! And I'm sure there's some people in the other train, who can say that they saw you there!"

"And what if", Takashi said peacefully and grinning. "there isn't any?"

Heiji smirked at him. "You didn't wipe the whole place clean did you."

This time Takashi was silent. Heiji snorted. "If the police officers won't mention", he started and walked by Takashi. "they should check that carriage carefully. They will find there gun powder. And if they find it there", he said and turned to Takashi again. "they'll find it also from your clothes."

Takashi looked like he had swallowed a liter of peeled and cut onion. Then he made a quick move and grabbed a gun from one officer's belt. He put the gun barrel pointing straight to his own head. Some of the polices tried to stop him.

"Stay away!" Takashi shouted. He gaped at Heiji's eyes. "You! Why are you all trying to ruin my life?!"

That was a very stupid question, Heiji thought. "You did that all by yourself."

"No!" Takashi shouted. "He was a fool! He hated nuclear energy! But I wanted to study it anyway! He said he wanted me to die in a nuclear explosion! That's what he said! That's exactly what he said!"

The officer who was standing behind Takashi took the gun from his hand and gave it back to his colleague. "And... When my mother asked my father to let me study what I wanted", Takashi went on, when some of the officers put him handcuffs. "he hit her!"

When the polices had led the murderer off the train, Heiji rolled his eyes. "What a happy family indeed."

Some of the officers looked at him. Then one of them asked: "Who are you, kid?"

"Hattori Heiji", Heiji said, still grinning, and stepped off the train. "a detective."

Then he walked away and left the officers looking at his back. When he was about twenty meters on his way to the station building (to find out what was the next train to Osaka) he turned back to them and shouted: "From Osaka!"

* * *

The train arrived to Osaka at nine o'clock. Heiji stepped out of the train and saw Kazuha, who had come to walk home with him. Kazuha wasn't much taller than Heiji, only one to five centimeters, but that is enough to matter, in this case. In fact, Heiji felt like he was as tall as Kazuha today.

"What took so long?" Kazuha wanted to know.

"Someone was killed in the train", Heiji said. "And I solved the murder!"

Kazuha looked at him the same way as she looked at their history teacher sometimes. Heiji blushed.

"You mean... You solved a real murder case? Just like Jessica Fletcher?"

Heiji wasn't sure what he was supposed to look like when someone compared him Jessica Fletcher, but he knew what Kazuha meant. Still he had to tease her a bit.

"Just like Ellery Queen, idiot", he had to fix. Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry, Ellery" Kazuha said, not meaning it. She rose her head a bit higher and Heiji was able to see her neck, which had been hiding under her scarf. Heiji noticed she had a reddened pimple on her jaw, couple of centimeters under her lower lip. Kazuha noticed where he was looking at. "Horrible isn't it"

Heiji rose his other eyebrow. Girls always took these things so seriously. Kazuha wasn't an anomaly. These things always had the effect, that Heiji's voice went shrill. "Well..."

Kazuha sighed. They walked in silence a little while. Heiji didn't know how someone could pay attention to something so unnecessary as some stupid pimples. Girls, Heiji admitted the seven-hundreth time, were strange. Then Heiji looked at Kazuha again. Even if she had a white-red small spot on her face, she wasn't ugly at all. Conversely.

"Oh c'mon, don't take it so hard", Heiji said with his well-known shrill voice. Then he blushed and talked again before he realised what he was saying. "It looks like a beauty spot."

Kazuha rose her head and looked at Heiji. She blushed slightly. "R-really?"

Heiji kicked a piece of ice, which happened to be on the ground. "A bit."

Kazuha smiled at Heiji, but not the same way as she smiled at their history teacher. There was a small dimple in her right cheek. Heiji chuckled. When Kazuha looked at Heiji, she realised that she was no more taller than him. Maybe it was just the darkness, but it really looked like that.

-fin-

* * *

Well... Review please :P


End file.
